Without You
by Kiming
Summary: SIDE STORY OF PINWHEEL AND DON'T WANNA CRY/SEOKSOO/DLDR/NON GS


Without You (Side Story of Pinwheel)

(SeokSoo)

Pagi itu suasana hangat menyelimuti Seoul. Setelah dilanda hujan hampir 3 hari tanpa henti, pagi ini cuaca cukup cerah dan bisa dibilang hangat. Lee Seokmin, pemuda yang sekarang baru membuka matanya itu menghela napas. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke ponsel pintarnya yang menandakan ada pesan masuk. Ia meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesannya.

 _From: Jihoon_

 _Seokmin-ah.. aku sudah menemukan rumah Soonyoung, kami baru saja menjalin hubungan kembali. Terimakasih atas bantuanmu.. ah, kau ingin ku bantu mencari Jisoo sunbae?_

Seokmin tertawa dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Ia tersenyum ketika mengetahui akhir ceritanya tidak seperti Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Seokmin mengambil kembali ponselnya dan membuka galerinya. Begitu banyak fotonya dan pemuda bernama lengkap Hong Jisoo itu. Kakak tingkat sekaligus cinta pertamanya, dan orang pertama yang ia tinggalkan pula.

Jisoo menghilang setelah Seokmin menikah dengan Jihoon. Dulu mereka sering mengirim pesan, namun lama kelamaan mereka semakin jarang mengirim pesan. Lebih tepatnya Jisoo yang tidak pernah membalas pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Seokmin.

 _~Tanpamu, terasa sulit, aku takut_ _  
_ _Aku takut membayangkan diriku sendirian_

 _Aku hanya membiarkan waktu terus berlalu_

 _Aku bahkan tak tahu jika terus waktu berlalu~_

Seokmin bekerja 2 kali lebih keras hari ini. Sudah 2 bulan semenjak perceraiannya dengan Jihoon, dan 2 minggu setelah pernikahan Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Jihoon sudah pindah dari rumahnya dan menetap di apartemen Soonyoung. Seokmin hanya membiarkan saja karena Jihoon memang bukan tanggung jawabnya lagi, jadi Seokmin hanya bisa melepaskan Jihoon untuk tinggal dengan Soonyoung. Masalahnya sekarang, dirumah Seokmin hanya tinggal ia sendiri dan kucing lucu bernama Hoshi yang dibeli oleh Jihoon beberapa waktu lalu.

Seokmin hanya mengisi harinya dengan bekerja dan terus bekerja. Berusaha melupakan waktu, berusaha melupakan apapun yang mengganggu pikirannya. Seokmin hanya membiarkan dirinya bekerja dan kelelahan lalu tidur, mengistirahatkan badannya untuk keesokkan harinya ia gunakan untuk bekerja lagi. Seokmin seakan mengabaikan semuanya. Ia bahkan dijuluki robot perusahaan oleh teman-temannya. Pekerjaan yang diambil Seokmin pun semakin beragam, mulai menjadi guru les yang sudah lama ia tekuni hingga mengambil beberapa pekerjaan penting di perusahaan ayahnya.

Hingga suatu hari undangan reuni universitas datang dari Jihoon. Seokmin sangat ingin tidak hadir, pekerjaan menumpuk, itulah alasannya. Namun ketika Jihoon berkata bahwa disana pasti ada Jisoo, Seokmin langsung bersemangat datang. Tentu saja karena ada Jisoo dan mungkin inilah kesempatannya dan Jisoo kembali lagi.

 _~Saat seperti ini aku mungkin saja kembali_ _  
_ _Karena dengan begitu hatiku akan merasa lebih tenang_

 _Meskipun kekhawatiranku tetap ada_ _  
_ _Apapun itu, aku tak mau melakukannya lagi_ _  
_ _aku tahu kau sudah tak ada lagi_ _  
_ _Sakit rasanya, aku bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi_ _  
_ _Tidak memikirkanmu saja aku sudah tersakiti~_

Seokmin memasuki gedung aula universitasnya dan disambut baik oleh Jihoon dan Soonyoung yang ternyata sudah menunggunya. Seokmin tersenyum lalu menghampiri mereka berdua. Namun setelah sampai didepan pasangan Jihoon dan Soonyoung, Jihoon malah mendorong mantan suaminya itu ke arah kanannya, dimana berdiri namja yang sedang tersenyum dengan manisnya dengan teman-temannya. Seokmin menatap Jihoon dan Soonyoung bergantian.

"Kau tahu kan tujuanmu datang kesini adalah untuk 'dia'. Jadi, hampiri dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi, setelah itu hampiri aku dan Soonyoung, ani, kalau tidak sempat jangan hampiri aku dan Soonyoung.." ucap Jihoon menyemangati. Seokmin tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya, ia berjalan kearah namja tadi. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika ia merasakan gugup yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Apakah Jisoo masih bisa menerimanya? Apakah Jisoo masih bisa menghadapinya? Ani, apakah ia bisa menghadapi Jisoo?

"Jisoo... sunbae.." panggil Seokmin lirih. Jisoo menoleh, raut cerianya berubah menjadi raut sendu. Seokmin melihat itu, Jisoo tiba-tiba meminta izin kepada teman-temannya dan berlalu dari pandangan Seokmin. Seokmin mengikuti kemana Jisoo pergi, mengekor kemanapun kaki Jisoo melangkah. Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika netra tajamnya menatap si pujaan hati berhenti melangkah, Seokmin baru sadar mereka berhenti di sebuah taman tempat ia menyatakan cintanya pada Jisoo dulu sekaligus mengakhiri kisah cintanya dengan orang yang sama.

"Ingat tempat ini, Seokmin-ah?" tanya Jisoo tanpa membalikkan badannya. Seokmin mendongak, menatap punggung Jisoo. Ingin kakinya melangkah dan memeluk punggung itu sekaligus melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggul ramping yang selalu pas untuk direngkuhnya.

"Aku ingat.." jawab Seokmin. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan menghampiri Jisoo. Jisoo menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya sedikit bergetar karena ia sekarang sedang menangis. Seokmin menutup matanya. Udara semakin dingin, sedingin suasana diantara mereka. Seokmin melepaskan coat bermotif kotak-kotak miliknya lalu menyampirkan pada pundak Jisoo, lalu memeluk pria didepannya. Berulang kali mengatakan maaf.

"Aku menyerah, hyung.. aku berusaha menghapusmu dari ingatanku.. berusaha tidak memperdulikan apa yang kau lakukan.. tapi ketika tadi kau berbincang dengan beberapa orang yang pernah membullymu, aku merasa khawatir, aku merasa tidak tenang.." ucap Seokmin dengan susah payah. Jisoo membalikkan badannya. Perlahan, bulir air mata mengalir dari air mata Jisoo. Seokmin menghela napas, mengangkat tangannya dan menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir menuruni pipi Jisoo.

"Bisakah, bisakah kau menyembuhkan ingatanku tentang tempat ini?" tanya Jisoo. Seokmin menganggukkan kepala dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Jisoo tersenyum. Lalu melangkah mendekati Jisoo dan memberikan selembar undangan kepada Seokmin.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Seokmin.

"Bukalah.." ucap Jisoo. Seokmin dengan tangan bergetar mencoba membuka undangan itu dengan terus berpikiran positif. Namun seakan dunia beserta isinya tidak berpihak padanya, dan seolah de javu itu kembali padanya ia merasa tertampar oleh kenyataan dunia. Sebuah undangan pertunangan, disitu tertulis nama Jisoo dan Vernon.

"K-kau bercanda? Vernon? Adik kelasku?" tanya Seokmin tidak percaya. Jisoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Berpikirlah positif, Seokmin-ah, tidak selamanya aku harus terus bergantung pada kepastian yang entah datangnya kapan. Kita sudah sama-sama dewasa, jadi mau tidak mau baik kau maupun aku hanya bisa mencari kehidupan masing-masing.." ucap Jisoo. Di dalam hatinya ia tidak mau melakukan ini. Ia masih menginginkan Seokmin, ia masih mencintai namja itu. Seokmin adalah separuh dari hidupnya, tetapi keuptusan untuk meninggalkan Seokmin menurut Jisoo sudah tepat. Menurut pikirannya mungkin sudah tepat, tetapi menurut hatinya tidak. Hatinya meronta ingin kembali kepada pelukan Seokmin, pelukan hangat orang yang dicintainya.

"Tidak bisakah kau kembali padaku?" tanya Seokmin dengan nada penuh keputus asaan. Jisoo tersenyum.

"Ketika kau meninggalkanku demi Jihoon, aku mencoba untuk bertahan untuk terus menghubungimu.. bertanya kabarmu.. dan aku.. aku bahkan memintamu untuk kembali padaku, kan? tapi kau bilang apa? Kau memintaku bertahan sebentar lagi, hingga 2 tahun pernikahan kalian. Kau pikir aku apa, Seokmin-ah? Aku seperti simpanan kau tahu.. dan itu.. itu membuatku merasa menjadi manusia rendahan.." ucap Jisoo. Seokmin menghela napas, ia memeluk Jisoo.

"Pergilah jika rasa sakit yang pernah kusebabkan seperti itu, pergilah jika dengan dia kau bisa bahagia.." ucap Seokmin tulus, ia mendaratkan kecupan kecil di puncak kepala Jisoo. Melepas pelukannya dan meninggalkan Jisoo yang masih berdiri disana. Jisoo terduduk dibangku yang ada disana, menangis sangat keras sambil memeluk coat yang tadi dipakaikan Seokmin padanya.

 _~Yang tak tahu malu ini "dia akan kembali"_ _  
_ _Dia bahkan pergi tanpa meninggalkan sepatah kata pun_ _  
_ _Kemudian aku mengikutimu yang tiba-tiba pergi_

 _Meskipun aku berlari sampai kehabisan napas_

 _Kau tak ada disini~_

Seokmin melangkahkan kakinya gontai. Sudah 2 bulan ini ia seperti mayat hidup, bekerja seharian penuh, melupakan pola makannya. Dunianya seakan hanya berwarna hitam putih. Setiap ia melihat dapurnya, ingatan tentang Jisoo selalu menghantuinya. Seokmin lebih memilih pulang ke apartemennya dan Jisoo dulu, memutuskan untuk menjual rumah yang pernah ia tinggali dengan Jihoon melalui persetujuan mantan istrinya itu.

"Seok-ah, gwaenchana?" tanya Jihoon saat Seokmin memasuki ruang latihan piano. Hari ini les diliburkan, namun Seokmin meminta Jihoon tetap masuk karena ada hal yang harus dibicarakan.

"Ji.." panggil Seokmin yang sudah mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jihoon. Jihoon menyampingkan posisi duduknya. Jihoon melihat gurat kelelahan di wajah Seokmin. Namun Jihoon tidak bertanya juga tidak berkata apapun, memilih menunggu Seokmin menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Jihoon tahu alasan Seokmin menjadi begini adalah karena Jisoo sunbae.

Cerita itu mengalir begitu saja. Bagaimana mereka bertemu kembali, bagaimana Jisoo yang seolah memberikan harapan kembali untuk Seokmin, dan bagaimana Jisoo menjatuhkan Seokmin dengan begitu kerasnya, bagaimana Jisoo memberikan undangan pertunangan kepada Seokmin. Jihoon diam, tidak menginterupsi cerita Seokmin. Ia mendengarkan dengan seksama. Baru ketika Seokmin selesai berbicara Jihoon mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Jisoo sunbae pasti memiliki banyak pertimbangan, Seok-ah.. tapi.." Jihoon melihat seseorang dibelakangnya. Dua orang lebih tepatnya.

"Mungkin setelah ini hubungan kalian akan membaik dan aku yakin itu.." ucap Jihoon sambil tersenyum sangat manis kepada kedua orang dibelakangnya, ah mungkin hanya salah satu orang. Seokmin membalikkan badannya dan menemukan Soonyoung dan Jisoo dibelakangnya. Tunggu, Jisoo?

"Seokmin-ah, mungkin aku akan pulang sekarang ya.. dahh.." ucap Jihoon lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Soonyoung. Berlalu dari sana, meninggalkan Jisoo dan Seokmin agar masalah mereka selesai. Sepeninggal mereka Jisoo mendudukkan dirinya didepan Seokmin.

"Seokmin-ah.. uhm-."

"Jika kau kesini hanya untuk mengingatkan aku agar datang ke pesta pertunanganmu, maka aku pasti akan datang.." ucap Seokmin dingin. Jisoo mengatupkan mulutnya, tidak bisa berkata apapun.

"Aku memutuskan pertunanganku dengan Vernon.." ucap Jisoo pelan. Seokmin langsung menoleh dengan cepat. Mulutnya menganga dan mengatup dengan konstan, antara ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ia tidak bisa mengolahnya.

"A-apa katamu?" tanya Seokmin. Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang bisa dikeluarkan oleh Seokmin. Jisoo menatap Seokmin lembut, ia berdiri, mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan Seokmin.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu.. aku.. aku berbohong pada diriku sendiri Seokmin-ah.. dan Vernon.. Vernon sebenarnya adalah teman adikku saja.. k-kami dekat dan aku menceritakan semuanya pada Vernon, jadi dia mengusulkan ini.." ucap Jisoo. Seokmin masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Ia mengusap mukanya kasar dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau mempermainkanku?! Disaat aku serius kau mempermainkan hatiku?! Wow! Kau hebat, Hyung!" ucap Seokmin sambil memberikan tepuk tangan yang keras. Jisoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak peduli kau mau bertunangan dengan Vernon ataupun dengan namja lain! pergilah!" usir Seokmin keras. Jisoo menatap Seokmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia maju mendekat kepada Seokmin dan mencium bibirnya. Seokmin diam, tidak membalas juga tidak menolak. Ia membiarkan Jisoo bertindak sesuai keinginannya.

"Sudah?" tanya Seokmin dingin setelah Jisoo melepaskan bibirnya. Jisoo menatap Seokmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seokmin menatap Jisoo datar, ia bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Jisoo sendirian diruangan les musik.

 _~Aku pakai topi ku_

 _Dan menemui banyak hal_

 _Sakit, tapi kau tak peduli_

 _Kau cantik dan buruk (benar)_

 _Aku yang hancur ini_

 _Sudah tak penting lagi_

 _Tanpamu, mulai sekarang_

 _Aku akan mencoba untuk berubah_

-END-

:::Coretan Author:::

Maaf yang nungguin ff ini selesai dan malah berakhir sad ending. Jangan bunuh author please.. author gak tau ini ff alurnya gimana dan gak jelas asal-usulnya. Ini author kebut juga waktu habis UAS, biar reader-nim semua gak capek nungguin. Sekian coretan dari author. Author minta doanya juga ke reader-nim, semoga nilai IPK nya author bagus semua..

Jangan lupa like and review #bow

Terimakasih dan Terima Author Sebelah (emoji lope-lope)


End file.
